


If Only

by EreriRiren_Lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriRiren_Lover/pseuds/EreriRiren_Lover
Summary: If only my life was typical. If only I didn't exist. If only I hadn't met him. If only...Vampires exist, they've always existed, but with vampires comes fear. Fear of getting the life sucked out of you, fear of becoming one. Even the fear of living with one, but the greatest fear of all? Falling in love with one.*Basically the vampire fic no one asked for*
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 6





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first ErenXLevi fanfic, but not my first fanfic, so I'm hoping this isn't to bad!!! This story switches POV, so if you don't like it too bad :P
> 
> Well! That aside, I hope you enjoy "If Only."

'-ren." Hmm... "Eren!" Who is that..? Too loud. "EREN!!!!" I jump out of bed, scanning the room around me. I see Mikasa standing before me, dressed in a white suit-jacket, a red tie and black slacks. Why on earth is she wearing that..? Oh shit. Oh shit! "EREN! I WOKE YOU UP THIRTY MINUTES AGO!!!"

Yep... Mikasa is definitely angry, oh well. "Calm down Mikasa, it'll take me five minutes to change, and we'll probably get there ten minutes early if we leave so soon anyways." It's only 6:55am. School starts at 7:20am, like what the fuck? I shake my head as I start getting out of bed. She's so overbearing sometimes, I just don't get her. I mean yeah, it's the first day of school but still. It's our junior year, no one fucking cares.

"I'm changing now, so you can leave." I can see in the mirror that she's still in my room, acting like I need a baby sitter.

"Mikasa, I'm not taking my pants off with you in here. Get out." I'm starting to get angry with her, and that's never good. She looks at me sadly and then leaves. Like what the fuck was that? She's not my mom. My mom is dead. Those blood sucking bastards killed her three years ago. She needs to get over herself and start acting like who she is- a vampire. She might as well kill me, like I'd care.

Mikasa was hired by my father, Grisha Yeager when I was nine to help around the house and protect me and my mother, Carla. You would think I could trust her after seven years, but she's just a leech. She's one of the reasons my mother died. There's no fucking way I'd ever trust her, or a vampire after that.

I finish getting dressed in my school uniform, black jeans that hug my ass and a maroon polo, throwing on a cream colored vest, and then quickly slide on my dark grey converse. I check the mirror once again, this time noticing how messy my hair is. "Fuck it." I say to no one but myself. Bed head it is.

When I leave my room, Mikasa is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, just to the left of our dining room. I walk down the stairs two at a time and right passed her. We live five minutes away from our school on foot, so it's not like I have to wait for her to drive me or some shit like that. She scoffs but doesn't follow behind me.

I go to a mixed- race school. Yayyyyyy. I get to sit with disgusting vermin all day, what a treat!  
Yeah right. It fucking sucks, and if Mikasa didn't follow me around like a wolf, stalking its prey, I'd skip.  
I arrive at "Attack Mixed Race High School," the lame ass school that it is, ten minutes early, just like I fucking said I would. I already memorized my schedule: first class is P.E with Coach Keith, second is a double block of Chemistry with Ms. Hange, fourth is Pre-Calc with Mr. Zacharias, fifth is lunch, sixth is English with Mr. Smith and seventh is US History with Hannes. Whatever, they all sound boring as fuck.

I look around to see if I spot any familiar faces, and low and behold, there's Armin. Armin is my 'best friend' as he calls us anyways, of 16 years, big blue eyes, blonde hair cut to his shoulders, he could pass as a girl to be honest. We've known each other since birth, having been neighbors, but he's super into getting to know vamps, so I don't always like talking with him at school. He's standing with a few others that I know, Sasha, or doesn't know when to stop eating, Connie, also known as an idiot sandwich, Jean, or horseface, and Marco, the worst of them all. He's your typical average boorish snob. But who am I to judge?

Mikasa finally catches up to me, after she probably turned off all the lights and shit like that at the house, and hands me my bag. "Eren... you forgot your bag on the first day of school? Really?" Her voice is thick, and coated in judgment. Fucking vampire. "Nah, I just knew I had a blood-sucking lab rat to get it for me." I grin at her, turn around, and walk away, slinging my orange jansport bookbag over my shoulder.

After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly, I notice a group of tall, rough looking guys escorting a really short black haired man to the roof of our school. "Alright alright... looks like today might be fun after all." I start to follow them, stalking them as if I am the wolf, not the prey for once.

After walking up the two flights of stairs, I hear grunts, whistles, and moans. "What the fuck...?" I whisper under my breath, as I approach the door leading to the open roof. I take a glance outside, and see seven or eight guys getting blowjobs and handjobs from the short guy. "Yeah.. just like that... oh fuck your mouth feels so fucking good.." It's honestly like second rate porn. I turn around and start heading back, not wanting to watch something so vile when I hear it-

"S-Stop...! I don't want to do this! Why are you-" I hear a fist colliding with skin, and my emotions take over. I race back up the three stairs I took back down, out the door and tackle any guy I see. One guy still has his dick hanging out, so I take the surprisingly small attachment and smash it with another guys face. The rest ran away, the bunch of pussies they are. "HAH. You want a blowjob so bad, get if from this guy."

I look over at the short, black haired boy. He looks so defenseless that it's kind of... cute... he's wearing slim, black framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, his hair, black as the shadow on the moon, has a side part that's just plain hot and he's wearing a navy blue polo, partnered with white jeans and holy fuck does he look good in them. I walk over to him and extend my hand, "The name's Eren Yeager. Nice to meet ya." He grabs my hand, and I help him up. That's when I notice his eyes; not exactly blue.. not exactly grey.. they're gorgeous. "Thank you... Eren.. they took me up here and I just... thank you.. my name is Levi.." he looks up at me with tear-stained cheeks as he says this, but a smile forms on his face when he tells me his name.

It almost feels like my heart is getting shot, and I'm pretty damn sure I'm blushing... "Hey, uh.. why did those guys wanna do that to you anyways?" I ask, not meeting his gorgeous blue-grey gaze. And then he said the three words I wish I had never heard.

"Oh, it's because I'm a vampire."

He's a vampire...


	2. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Levi's POV of the first day and his interaction with Eren~~ Really just vampire world building :3

"It's. Too. FUCKING. Bright. " I blink rapidly, turning my head away from the suns hot, thick rays. It's the first day of my senior year of high school, for the one-hundred seventeenth time that is, and of course it starts like this.

"Thomas! Close the curtains! And bring me my fucking sunglasses." I spit at the newly highered underling. He couldn't tell his teeth from his rectum if he didn't have to feed out of one. Thomas is a skinny, weirdly blonde, newly changed underling. I feel almost sorry for him. He's only fifteen... but a rival gang decided to take him out for dating one of mine- Mina.

It's difficult to tell a human and vampire apart: We can hide our fangs, drink extra blood in the morning to fix our complexion and we have rings that help with the smell. We smell like burning wood for fucks sake. Like what the fuck is that? I was turned about one hundred fifty years ago, by a fucking drunk ass mother fucking blood sucker. Thomas was forced to become one of us, but there's nothing I could've done about it.

I hate vampires, but I am one. And I am what some call a clan leader, I like the title of gang leader though. 

Thomas finally arrives with my sunglasses and I put them on without hesitation. "That's so much fucking better. " I open my mouth and lick both of my fangs as a sign of thanks, then start getting dressed. 

"D-do you need anything else sir?" Fucking- He's such a disaster. "No, Thomas. Just get outta my sight already." "Y-Yes sir.... but.. um.. why did you stop calling me by last name after I was changed?" He asks, biting his nails directly afterwards. Disgusting... but he deserves an explanation I suppose. "You're a vampire. Your old last name is as good as dead; That's a sacrifice we have to deal with. Our names are stolen in exchange for immortality. We can't go to heaven or hell, but we can stay on Earth. I don't call you that anymore because that's not who you are anymore. Do you understand?" I stare into his eyes, until he nods and turns to leave. "Thomas." "Y-yes sir?" "I won't be back again until this afternoon, you're free to go on a date if you'd like." I reach over for my wallet on the nightstand and take out a couple hundred bucks. "Have fun, alright?" I send him a small lift of the lips, I don't think it's really a smile, but he happily accepts it and leaves.

While I hate vampires, I pity the ones I have gotten to know. They usually have tragic turning stories, and so I take them in. 

I slip into my white jeans, I love the color white; the color is just... clean... pure, and throw on a navy blue polo. I decide to go total nerd this year - I always create a fake persona for my repeating years- and put on my non-prescription glasses under my sunglasses.

I check the time, 7:00am, I'm still good to feed. I walk out and passed six rooms before I get to the center stairwell, but jumping over the railing is faster, so I jump over the rail and land perfectly straight on my feet just thirty feet lower, with my hands in my pockets.  
I walk towards the kitchen when I see- "ANIKI!!!" Isabel standing with her glass of deers blood. "Hi Isabel, where's Farlan?" Isabel is a redhaird, pig-tail loving girl with the greenest eyes I have ever seen, and my favorite eyes to this day, and Farlan is her fiance. She's really... jumpy though, so I try not to get in hugging distance, but I fail almost everyti-

"I-Isabel... can't.. b-breath!" I struggle in her bear hug, feeling my ribs crack under the pressure. "Isabel, let Levi go haha" Farlan walks out from the back with two glasses, one I can smell clearly, human blood and the other, I believe it's a rare species of bull found out east. "Human blood... for who?" I ask, genuinely concerned.

Farlan's face, his dirty blonde hair in the way of most of it, turns stone cold. "No one important Le-" "TELL. ME." It's an order. He can't disobey direct orders from the clan leader. Isabel backs up, and Farlan looks me in the eyes- "Mikasa. Mikasa hasn't had any blood at all for a few months. She's trying to gain that boys trust back and began to fast, but she made herself so sick that her skin is beginning to turn blue.

Vampires are only allowed to drink human blood when it is deemed necessary for survival. Blue skinning is a terrifying state to come to. It means your blood level is so low, you're practically a walking corpse and will die within a few days at the most. It's a good thing she stopped by today. I take the glass of humans blood and tell Farlan to bring me to her. When I see her, she is wearing a white suit-like jacket with black slacks. She's on her way to school as well..

"Hello Mikasa, I hear you've stopped drinking." I kneel in front of her, touching her face with my palm. She's cold. Really cold. "You need to drink this Mikasa." She turns away, slapping the glass out of my hand. "I refuse. Eren won't trust me if I do." She says, but her voice is broken. As if a glass shattered in her throat and made it impossible to talk without bleeding into her lungs. Fuck.  
"I don't believe he trusts you now though, so what are you waiting for?" 

I assigned Mikasa to the Yeager household when she was eight, because they were the only human family that had a child around her age. If children younger then the age eighteen are turned, they continue to grow as a normal human until they turn seventeen, so I thought that would be the right choice. Eren Yeager was like her brother, until the incident, that is. "It doesn't matter. I'd RATHER die then have to stay here feeling like this!" She screams, but it almost sounds like screeches. She's given up. "Go. To. Sleep. Mikasa." My command has her asleep in seconds.

I lift my shirt over my head and grab the knife I always carry on my hip and drag it over my chest, drawing blood in between each rib in a meticulous pattern. I grab the glass she knocked out of my hand and hold it to my chest, commanding my blood to flow into the cup in a spiral, like throwing a penny down a huge funnel. When the glass is full, I stand over her, lift the glass to her mouth, and let my blood flow into her mouth.

Clan leaders can choose to share some of their blood to reverse blue-skinning. Human blood is the best option, because when clan leaders lose too much blood, they have to feast on thirty humans, and suck them dry too.

Mikasa wakes up a few minutes later, her complexion back to normal and we both leave for school.

"Thank you.. Lee. It means a lot... it's just hard.. you know? I love him... I want him back in my life.. he's my brother. I found a last name as a Yeager." I know she expects an answer, but I choose not to say anything.

When we get to school, we're both five minutes early, and I see Eren standing at the gate, looking at a few other kids. Mikasa immediately runs over to him about his backpack, which I carried all the way here, and I take out a textbook. Nerd Levi, coming in.

\---

I shouldn't have come to FUCKING school. It's way too FUCKING bright without my sungasses. As a vampire, as long as you have a sun tattoo, you're fine, but as a clan leader, the sun is absolutely awful. Looking at it gives me headaches worse then migraines, and longer then strep throat. It's- fuck fuck fuck.

"Hey little fella, why don'tcha come with us? Huh? We'll give you something great.." Seven or eight guys surround me, obviously horny, rabid, disgusting dogs. FUCK. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It's a mixed race school, so I have my tattoo showing, it helps with the headaches if they're in direct sunlight, but these guys.. FUCKING SHIT. What the FUCK am I supposed to do?! The first day as a fucking nerd and this happens. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't take my fangs out either- that's against school rules. Why the FUCK did I choose nerd at a mixed race school?!?!

"I like the tattoo... dog." "U-Um.. I don't know what you're doing, but go away." I sound so fucking pathetic. "Come on little guy." They surround me, and begin pushing me forward, towards the stairs that lead to the roof. Fuck. Guess I'll just get this shit over with. I walk silently behind them, but I notice a mop of brown hair following us as-

"Mmph!" These horny bastards shove a dick in my mouth the moment we get out on the roof. Shit. Whoever that was will just think it's a gangbang and leave. Shit! I have to say something then. "S-Stop...! I don't want to do this! Why are you-" And then this bastard had the AUDACITY to hit me! WHAT. THE FUCK. IS TODAY?! But just like that, the brown mop comes running out, flips a few guys, then shoves one guys dick in the anothers mouth.. ow... but the rest run away with their dicks flailing all around. Thank fuck this guy came up here though.

As I turn to thank the guy, I realize I should be crying and quickly start. Then I realize it's- "The name's Eren Yeager. Nice to meet ya." He had offered me his hand and so I take it, and then I see them. The most gorgeous eyes on this planet. Even more so then Isabel's. They're green... no blue... but.. vibrant. Holy fuck this kid.. but it's Eren Yeager... shit he looks hot... I've never actually seen him up close, and it's probably a good thing too because I would fuck this man up the wall. He's wearing black- oh so tight- jeans and a marron polo with a cream- colored vest on top- fucking sexy.

"Thank you... Eren... they took me up here and I just.. thank you... my name is Levi." I knew my face looked wrecked, probably a good thing at this point to hide my blush, but I smile when I tell him my name, because I notice it sounds natural.

"Hey, uh.. why did those guys wanna do that to you anyways?" God.. those eyes are amazing... fuck he asked me a question.

"Oh, it's because I'm a vampire." FUCK. FUCK. FUCKING SHIT. DAMMIT. I remember at that moment, that I just told the hottest boy around that I'm the one thing he hates.

Eren makes eye contact with me, the redness in his face dissipates, and he walks away. "Bye mother fucking blood-sucker." He says as he slams the door to the stairwell.

And that, right there was the day I decided I, who hates vampires, was going to get Eren Yeager to like them. Before I graduated again.


	3. The Attraction is Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be a slow burn.. but that's not how it ended up..

Eren~

His eyes... are they grey? Or blue? Steel.. almost? But.. dark blue.. what are they..? "Ah!" I snap out of my thoughts as I feel a hand touch my shoulder. "Who the fu-" 

"Oh, hi Armin. How are you?" I see my 'best friend' just to my left. "Hehe. Hi Eren! I'm fine, but I think I should ask you that, it's lunch and you haven't eaten your hamburg steak. What are you thinking about?" Armin looks at me with his giant annoying blue eyes, his head tilted to one side like a cute puppy. 

"I-I'm just thinking... about... umm.. that I have to go to work today..?" I strain out my excuse, and Armin doesn't buy it for a second. "Soooo... was that supposed to be a question? Come on Eren, I'm your best friend! You can tell me!" There he goes again, with all that 'best friend' crap. I slide back on the bench in the courtyard that we always eat at, just to the the left of a food truck that serves hamburg steak, and sigh louder then I mean too. 

"I'm just thinking about... someone..." I can't tell him it's a vamp. I can't. 

"HUHHH! YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!" Armin yells it so the whole school can hear, and I'm sure they did. I get up quickly and place my hands on his mouth, then whisper "No fucking way. I wouldn't EVER have a crush on a blood sucking devil." 

"..." 

Armin doesn't say anything for a few minutes. 

"Eren... " I expect him to go all fanboy on me for associating with a demon, but he just looks at me with a sad smile... what the fuck is up with that? And says 

"Okay. I believe you. But if you do want to admit it, I'm here for you. Always. That's what best friends are for." And then he walks away. Like what the actual hell is that? 

I go back to my lunch but it's cold so I stand up and throw it out in one of the 'real food' trash cans. Our school has blood bins too, but it's fucking disgusting. Why do I have to go to a mixed- race fucking school?! 

"Oh! Nice to see you... again.. Thank you again for this morning" The fucking devil from earlier is here, standing next to me, actually talking to me. 

"Well it's not nice to see you again, so back the fuck up and I'll be on my way." I glare at the shorter man, eager for him to give me a reason to punch him, and then he does it. 

He looks up at me with a sad smile like every other FUCKING person. "What the FUCK is up with everyone looking at me like that?!" I shout at Levi, if I remember his name correctly, and he just stands there, with a blank expression. 

"Like what?" He asks. 

"Like I'm some sort of bird with it's wing cut off. I don't fucking know, just stop." 

"Stop looking at you?" 

"Just. Stop. I don't know, existing?" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that Er-en." 

"Why no-" 

"What did you just say?" 

"Er-en." 

Oh my fucking god this son of a bitch. My name, said like that on his lips is almost enough to give me an erection right there, but when I remember he's a vampire, my dick stays put, thankfully. 

"Shut the fuck up Levi." Oh shit. I called him Levi. Why the fuck did I do that!? It's his eyes. They look too real. They look human. He's a trick! A fucking trick! 

"But why Er-en..?" 

"Because I don't want a blood sucking CREATURE like you to say my name!" I look him dead in the eyes as I say this, not the best idea, but I want him to leave me alone. I need him out of my head. 

"Fine. I'll see you later then." He turns and starts walking towards the food truck. 

"What do you mean later?" I ask, unsure why he would imply that we're seeing each other, or conversing, ever again. 

"I guess you'll have to find out... bye Yeager."

Levi~ 

This is going to be so fucking easy. He's already thinking about me, I can tell. So fucking easy! I put my hands behind my head and continute to walk towards the food truck. This one in particular is vampire friendly, so they give us the excess blood from all the meat they serve the human students. It's nice, and nothing goes to waste. 

"One pack of beef blood please." I say to the girl working the food truck as I take my wallet out from the back of my white jeans. When she comes back with the packet of beef blood, her smile becomes crooked and small. 

"Here's ten dollars, keep the change." Beef blood is pretty inexpensive, fifty ounces is five dollars, and that's what I bought, almost seven cups worth. 

"I don't want your money fucking vampire" the girl says, I quickly look at her expression but it's too late for me. 

She dumps the entire bag over my head, staining my white jeans red, and my pale face as well. I want to reach in and snap her neck, but it's against school rules. 

"I-I'm sorry... you feel that way... is there anything I can do for you?" Nerd Levi was definitely a bad idea, but I stick with it. 

"Yeah, stop fucking existing." Heh. Eren said the same thing, although she actually means it. 

"I'm going to go, here's the money for the blood." I set the money down on the ground, in a spot none of the red liquid has taken over, and then turn around  
But what I see shocks me. 

Eren Yeager is standing there, glaring behind me at something, fists balled, and hair clearly pulled at. He's huffing and it almost scares me. What the fuck is wrong with him? 

Eren runs past me before I know it, blood coming up from under his feet while he runs, and grabs the girl by her collar. 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" He screams in her face, causing me to stand back a little more. 

"LEVI DID NOTHING WRONG! WHY THE. FUCK. DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" He asks the girl, but I can't stop trying to figure out why he's defending me. He's supposed to hate me, so why? 

"He's a fucking vampire, what do you expect? You hate them too, don't you?" I listen clearly now. 

"No. No I don't. Not all of them. My sister is a vampire, I hate her. But Levi has been nothing but nice to me. I hate vampires, but I don't hate him. I couldn't stand back and watch you do that to him. It's fucking disgusting of you." 

To say I'm shocked would be the understatement of the century. Eren doesn't hate me, but he does...? Is he lying to her? Why did he do that? Is he lying to me? I know I said it'd be easy, but he said he hates his sister... so Mikasa... but he called her his sister, so does he really hate her? A million questions start racing through my head, because for the first time in my existence, I'm confused. I don't understand him. I understand his hatred, but now he's defending a blood sucker? What is going on in his mind? 

Eren~ 

I was watching it.. I was fucking going to let it go. But.. it's Levi.... his eyes.. They're going to hurt... his white jeans... she ruined them... how could she do that?! 

Saying and doing are completely different! Do I hate vampires? Yes! But does that means I'm going to bully them!? 

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!  
Wait... no... what's wrong with me? I've never been this worked up before... shit... 

All I can see is Levi's blushing face, and his smile as he tells me his name... his human expression... shit. Shit. SHIT. 

I start running as fast as I can until I'm at the girl, grabbing at her collar and screaming in her face. "You're worse then a vampire. Because at least they don't hide how awful they are. You pretended like you were sweet and caring, and then did that. Fuck you." I shove her back and grab the ten dollars Levi left on the ground as payment for that shit. No fucking way. 

I walk up to him, and look him in his eyes.  
He's drenched. Soaked in blood from head to toe. I get a sick feeling in my stomach. I grab his hand and start walking to the nearest bathroom-  
No, the bathrooms at this school are disgusting.  
I start for my house. 

I'm running, holding Levi's hand, towards my house. A vampire's hand. My house. 

Fuck. I really like him. I actually like him. But this is too fast... right? I met him this morning! 

But... his eyes... oh shit. I can feel my dick lift at the thought of Levi in my house... hopefully it goes away on it's own...

Levi~ 

Eren's hand is warm... something I haven't felt in a long time... but he has an erection... 

I get that we're going to his house, but really? I'm a vampire. How could he want to do something like that with a vampire? 

Shit now I'm thinking about it. I'm covered in blood, yet I now I have an erection because Eren has one. Fuck. 

At least we're almost to his house... 

When we get to his house, Eren is a mess. He's panting, his erection is huge, and he is obviously having trouble walking, but I ignore it and let go of his warm hand.

"Where's your shower?" I ask, eager to take care of my own problem. 

"U-Up the stairs, to the right." He's holding his hands in front of his dick, but I turn around and ignore it, feeling my own strain in my jeans. 

When I get into his bathroom, I take quick note that it smells like him, and is quite clean, and then turn on the water. Hot, because I like feeling warm in this dead body, and quickly strip my clothes. 

As soon as I step in the water, a stream of red flows under my feet, but I don't even care. I wrap my hand around my dick and start pumping, slow at first, and then really fast. "Hah.. hah.. Eren... shit.. Eren... God fucking shit..." I continue this pace until I hear a knock on the door. "H-Hello? Eren? What's.. what's wrong?" My dick is aching now. I need to stroke it. I place my hand on my cock and begin pumping again. 

"Levi... open the door.." Shit. Eren wants me to open the door? I get out of the shower and hug the door so he can't see me as I open it.  
But Eren shoves his way in, and takes my cock in his warm hands. "Hnngh... E-Eren... what- what are yo-"  
He continues to pump my cock, and I start to palm his. We stroke each other at the same time, faster and faster, and then our lips touch in a hot, messy kiss. 

I just met this kid.. but holy shit is my dick hard for him.  
I start to take his vest off, then his shirt, and finally his pants. 

His cock is gigantic, and I get excited at the thought of riding it, or him riding me. 

We step in the shower, steam surrounding us, our cocks sliding together, our lips kissing sloppily.. "L-Levi... why.. why do I... feel this way... you're a vampire.... why.. hah... hnnng. Shit... your hand feels so g-good...." 

"I-I don't know Eren... but I... I'm feeling the same... shit... hnng... just like that... faster Eren.." 

We both pick up the pace, my hand in Eren's hair, his on my ass. 

"Hah.. Le-Levi I'm gonna cum!" 

"M-Me too! Lets c-cum together Eren!" 

With one final stoke of our dicks, we both cum. White blankets of hot, sticky liquid shoot out, but we continue kissing. 

And kissing. And kissing.. 

"Eren..." 

"Yes?" 

"Go out with me." 

"..." 

"Okay, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy, huh? ;)


End file.
